Food Fight Spin Off: Prank Palooza
by RandomGirlPerson
Summary: [ignore the name, I have nothing else. ] Spin off of my (old) one-shot "Food Fight," so feel free to read that. Leo and Adam decide to pool a prank on someone with a little help... [very little BRASE at the end, Food Fight has more.]


***retreats from hiding place awkwardly* H-Hey, you guys...**

 **Yes, I know I haven't been on Fanfiction at ALL lately, and I left you all on a super big cliffie in All I Have Left, but, in my defense... Eh, I got nothing.**

 **But anyway, (I almost typed anyways... Don't you have it when people say that? o.e) certain reviewers have asked me for a sort of spin-off of Food Fight that tells the story in the perspective of Leo and Adam. So, after about a year of thinking (most likely less, but it feels like a year), I finally came up with what they were doing! Yay! Kudos for RandomGirl!**

 **But, before I let y'all enjoy the story, here are a few warnings:**

 **1\. This one-shot will involve Kenny, who I guess is kind of an OC... (Some of you may know who he is, but if you don't, try checking my profile.)**

 **2\. As above mentioned, this is a spinoff, so you MIGHT want to read Food Fight first. (Actually, you don't really have to, but I'd appreciate it! ^-^)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, its characters, or anything else you may recognize. I also do not own the account of daphrose (I hope you're okay with me mentioning you here, Rosie. o.O) I only own Kenny and the plot.**

Leo and Adam stood in front of the dreaded Mission Creek High, a smirk on the small boy's face and a unreadable (and most likely confused) experience on the taller one's face.

"Wait," Adam interrupted as soon as Leo was close to opening the door. "If you need a break from school, why are you getting one here?"

Leo turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "Well, first of all, that may have been the smartest thing you've said." Adam's face broke into a goofy grin. "Second, in order to no longer be angered and/or stressed about school, I want to take revenge on the one thing that makes me, no, that makes US ALL feel stressed-"

"The fact that Mr. Davenport has enough a jet wing but still has not rewarded me with a purple pony named Blue?" Adam suggested.

Leo gave his older step-brother a weird look. "No," he replied, looking back towards the doors along with his brother. Principal Perry was seen picking at her freakishly long toenails. "That," the 9, erm, I mean, 14-year-old said, pointing at her.

"Well, how are we gonna do that?" Adam wondered, scratching his head. When he pulled his hand out of his hair, a giant squirrel appeared in his hand somehow. He gasped and threw it at a random trash can. It landed behind the trash can, resulting in a high pitched scream.

Leo and Adam whipped their head towards the trash can, then glanced at each other, then at the trash can again. The started to walk slowly towards it. The closer they got, the more they could hear the sound of a pen furiously writing. When the boys were right a the trash can, the writing stooped and there was a huge gulp. Adam picked up the trash can and revealed...

"Kenny!?" Leo screeched. Kenny chuckled nervously, a notepad and pen in his hands.

"Um, hello, Leo."

"Who's Kenny?" Adam asked Leo.

The skinny boy ignored his big bro. "I remember you. We've been featured in many of RandomGirlPerson's reviews together." He stroked his chin. "We might have had a conversation before, but I'm not sure."

"What reviews? And who's RandomGirlPerson?"

"Actually, I don't think we've had," Kenny replied. "This is the first conversation we've ever had on Fanfiction!"

Adam became even more confused. "Fanfiction?"

"No no no, it's the first conversation we've had in public. Daphrose might be doing a story in which we will most likely have a lot of dialogue."

"True, true..."

"OKAY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF PEANUT BUTTERED SQUIRRELS IS GOING IN HERE!?" Adam yelled.

"S-squirrels? Where!?" Kenny hid behind the trash can again.

"I'll tell you some other time. Hey Kenny, what are some pranks you think we could pull on Principle Perry?" Leo asked the slave.

"Hm," he thought. "Well, I've been looking for something to pull on daphrose, and I found out that if our calculations are correct, we could..."

The boys continued to discuss the prank.

Terry Perry was found chilling in her office (No, literally; the AC was gone and since it was summer, the man-woman had surrounded herself in 50 cent ice packs from the drugstore). Kenny, who was hiding behind the lockers to the left of her office, signaled for Adam, who was across the hall hiding in the steps, to do the special call they had come up with to Leo. Adam nodded and cleared his throat.

"Caw-Caw caw, caw caw-caw!" A locker from the right side of Perry's office open revealing Leo, who then grabbed on to the rope that was connected to the bucket of slime above the door, careful not to pull.

"Remember," Kenny whisper-shouted, "according to my calculations, Perry will be distracted from the slime for no longer than 2.475 seconds, so we should run. Fortunately, she's not the best runner, so we just might make it out alive." He peeked into the office. "Here she comes!"

The door opened, and out came Perry. Kenny signaled for Adam to stand up. When he did, she wore a confused face.

"Robot Bellhop? What are you doing he-" Leo quickly pulled the rope, and Principal Perry became Big Green Blob Perry.

"GO GO GO!" Leo yelled, running for his life. Adam managed to make it out as well, but Kenny's collared was pulled before he could reach the light.

"You're not going anywhere, Random-Guy-Who-I-Have-Never-Seen-Here-Before," Perry cackled evilly. Kenny gulped.

"And that's what happened." By the time Leo was done, Bree's head was on Chase's shoulder and his arm was around her, amused looks on both their faces. "But I think we need to discuss what happened here," Leo said, gesturing to the huge mess. "And there," he added, pointing at the two lovebirds.

"Yeah, we should clean this up before Davenport gets home. Hey, what happened to that kid... Lenny? Denny?" Bree struggled to remember the name as she and Chase got up, still side hugging each other.

Adam and Leo looked at each other in worry.

"KENNY!"

"Keep scrubbing, random student." Perry wiggled her toes, causing Kenny's face to scrunch up in disgust. This was bound to happen, for the author of this story enjoys to torture her slave.

"I hate Fanfiction," Kenny sighed.


End file.
